Modern communications technology enables remotely situated communication devices to communicate with each other securely by text, voice, audio, video, and other means. However, the content of the communication may not always be completely secure. It can be captured or replayed by a third party. For instance, some digital communication sessions may be vulnerable to snooping or eavesdropping by a malicious third-party. In addition, one may be compelled by law enforcement or government agencies to reveal logs or contents involved in past communication sessions.
Some communications can be encrypted to discourage or prevent eavesdropping. However, the conventional solution requires some level of sophistication on the part of the users to generate keys, exchange the keys, and then use the keys to encrypt the communication. Additionally, since the users are likely to use the same set of key for all communications, the keys may be compromised or the users may be compelled to turn over the keys to a third-party. Thus, there exists a need to create a communication system where the communications cannot be easily captured and replayed. Moreover, even if the encrypted data is captured by someone, there needs to be a way to hide or obscure the encryption key, possibly even from the users participating in the communication.